


Holland's Cinderella

by marrvelle



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Cinderella Elements, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I hope I wrote the scenarios correcly, Past Child Abuse, RDJ is the King, Reader Insert, Reader as Cinderella, Tom Holland is the Prince, also the reader's aunt is basically the mother figure to her, heavy abuse themes, if descriptions of abusive situations trigger you then please don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrvelle/pseuds/marrvelle
Summary: Hollywood is a small kingdom that is ruled by Robert Downey Jr. His heir, Tom Holland, loves the people of the land, and they all love him. Everyone expects him to marry Zendaya Coleman, but he falls for someone else.(Y/N) is an average girl, one who wants to be in the movies. But her controlling parents prevent her from living out her dreams, forcing her to live with them and endlessly tormenting her simply for their own amusement. One fateful day, she meets Tom, and things hit the ground running from there.Will she able to break free of her chains to pursue her dreams, and be with the one she loves most? Or will they have to suffer the fate that so many star-crossed lovers face?





	1. The Ride

"Why can't you do anything right!?!" Alistair screams.

(Y/N) cowers, trying to pick up the tray she had dropped. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the pieces of bread and the broken dishes.

She stands slowly, muttering apologies.

Her father grabs her by the hair and yanks her to her feet.

"You know, when you were born, even God admitted that he made a mistake." He throws her back on the ground. "It's no wonder your aunt died. It was probably your bu." He snarls.

She's struggling to keep the tears in as she picks up the tray.

"Get out of here." He growls. "I don't want to see your face for a few hours."

"Yes sir." She says, quickly disappearing down the stairs into the kitchen.

It isn't until she's at the bottom of the staircase that she lets her tears fall freely. She approaches the counter slowly, trying to muffle her sobs by biting her lip.

When she puts the platter down, it falls off the edge of the counter, and the dishes shatter once again. She gasps, and her hand flies to cover her mouth as sobs threaten to tumble out. She gets down on her knees, and slowly starts picking up the pieces.

She looks up, to see a pot on the counter. It was brass, and she remembered all the times that she and her aunt would use it to make pozole. She stared at her reflection in the copper colored metal. It was then that she realized, maybe all the words her parents used against her were true. Maybe she really was useless... weak.

She presses her forehead to the edge of the counter, shutting her eyes tightly, before letting out a sob, she springs to her feet, bursting through the back door.

(Y/N) runs to the stables, getting her horse out. The [bay Arabian](http://arabiansltd.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Egyptian-Arabian-Nafilas-Princess-RCA.jpg) presses his nose against her chest as she strokes his face, almost as if he could see her inner turmoil.

She grabs a nearby wooden crate and turns it upside down. She stands up on it and jumps onto his back, before kicking him with her heels.

"C'mon Bucky!" She commands.

He springs into action, breaking into a gallop almost immediately. She hangs on to his mane and holds her legs around him tightly, securing herself on his back.

She rides into the forest behind her house, now letting her sobs out as they zip between the trees.

Up ahead, there's a log laying across the trail. She crouches down lower on the horse's back, gripping his mane even tighter. He soars over the log, landing smoothly on the other side and continuing to run.

They approach a clearing, and (Y/N) sniffles, wiping at her tear streaked cheeks.

She needed some time away from her problems.

Suddenly, Bucky whinnies and rears up on his hind legs. She hangs on tightly.

"WHOA WHOA!!! Easy boy!!" She yells.

He lands back on all four feet and lets out a great huff of air.

She coos softly to him, stroking his neck and trying to calm him.

(Y/N) looks up, and suddenly realizes why he had spooked. A deer with massive antlers was standing there. It snorted, and stomped its foot, as if ready to charge.

"Hey... It's okay." She says softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The stag visibly relaxes and lifts its head as if it's really getting a good look at the horse and girl.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn blowing rings through the air. A look of terror crosses the animal's face, as his head whips to look in the direction of distant voices.

Hunters.

"Go!" (Y/N) says.

It looks at her.

"Hurry! You have to go now, or else they'll catch you!" She says hurriedly. "Run my friend!"

With one last look at her, the stag turns and takes off running deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, (Y/N)'s horse breaks into a run after the stag. She gasps, giving him verbal cues and trying to pull back on his mane. But to no avail, he continues thundering through the forest.

Nearby, five horses are springing out of the forest and into the nearby clearing. On a brilliant [blue roan](http://www.ranchworldads.com/images/listings/1492700904_58ebce330ad007_83852114.jpg), is Harry Holland, and his twin brother Sam rides a [red roan](http://cdn0.wideopenpets.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/stallions_top.jpg). On a [palomino](https://www.petguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/palomino-horse-2.jpg) is Harrison Osterfield, and Jacob Batalon rides a [buckskin](http://holdyourhorsies.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/071f4f9f74bc9edbac4b08d2d333017d7384db54.png).

Then, enormous [Fresian ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/48/fa/cf/48facf8760a56e2684bedd902be370f9--black-horse-friesian-friesan-horse.jpg)thunders past them. On top of it is Thomas Stanley Holland, an up and coming actor. He's smiling, enjoying the thrill of the hunt, the freedom of riding.

Suddenly, he hears a female voice shouting to his left. He glances at the line of trees and sees (Y/N) on her massive horse.

"Whoa!!! Slow down, buddy... Whoa whoa whoa..."

Without thinking twice, Tom turns his horse in the direction of the girl.

"Miss!! Are you alright?!" He yells.

She continues focusing on trying to slow her horse.

He rides up next to her, and reaches over, grabbing the horse's mane while using the reins to pull his own to a gradual stop.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She says, before barking, "It's fine!!"

He lets go, backing off at her harsh tone.

She looks up at him, and blushes, immediately regretting snapping at him. He was cute.

"Sorry I just... I can control my own horse." She says softly.

He laughs. "Well apparently not."

She whips her head to look at him. "W-Well... You never know! Maybe I wanted him to go that fast."

He smirks, clicking his tongue. "I doubt that darling."

She blushes at the nickname.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks.

She nods. "I'm fine, but you've scared him shitless." (Y/N) turns her horse, and he does the same so that they're circling around each other.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Him??"

"Yes!! The stag!!" She says sharply. "What's he done to you that you feel the need to chase him around?!"

Tom smiles to himself. "To be honest, we've never met. Is he a friend of yours?"

She nods. "Well, more of an acquaintance. We met just right now... And when he looked into my eyes, I felt that he still had a lot of things left to do with his life."

Tom looks down at his horse, still smiling. (Y/N) takes this opportunity to really look at him.

He had brown, curly hair that was a bit messy but was a good look nonetheless. His eyebrows were thin, but suited him, framing his large brown eyes. He had high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline to match. His upper lip was smaller than the bottom, but it was cute.

His eyes meet hers. "What do they call you miss?"

_Bitch. Slut. Useless. Piece of shit. Good for nothing..._

She shakes her head as if clearing the derogatory names from her thoughts. "(Y/N). And what do they call you?"

He chuckles. "You don't know who I am?" He sees her confused expression and quickly corrects himself. "I mean, my name is Tom."

She smiles, trying out the name. It feels good to say it out loud.

"You shouldn't be out here." He says. "I mean, this deep in the forest, alone."

She smirks. "I'm fine. I have my trusty steed," She pats her horse. "And besides, I'm not alone... I'm with you."

He smiles.

"Where do you live Tom?" She asks.

"In the city. That is... I'm learning my trade."

"Are you in the film industry? They say only those in the industry live in the city."

He nods. "As a matter of fact, I am."

She smiles, as they both bring the horses to a stop. "That's amazing! Do they treat you well there? I've heard it's... Tough."

Tom nods, smiling. "Yes actually, better than I deserve most likely."

(Y/N) chuckles. "I doubt that."

"What about you? Do they treat you well?"

She looks down at the forest floor. "They... They treat me as well as they're capable of treating me."

Tom's eyebrows knit together. "I'm sorry..."

She shrugs. "It's not your fault."

"But I'm sure it's not yours either." Tom says, causing her to meet his eyes again.

She smiles sadly. "I'm sure other people have it worse. We must simply keep going, and have courage and be kind."

Tom smiles. "That's... That's very true."

Suddenly they hear hoofbeats. And they both turn to see Harrison and Sam standing there.

"There you are, Tom!" The blond man says. "We're catching up to the stag. C'mon!!"

Tom holds up a hand to signal him to wait. "I'll be right there."

Tom looks at (Y/N). "I guess that's my cue."

"Wait!" She says, stopping him. "Please don't hurt him?"

Tom laughs. "Alright. Will you be okay riding back alone?"

She imagines what her father would do if he saw her with a man, and a shiver runs down her spine. "Yeah, I'll be just fine."

Tom smiles, turning his horse before walking towards the other two men. He stops suddenly and turns back to look at her

"Same time tomorrow?" He asks.

(Y/N)'s eyes widen. "You mean...?"

He nods. "I want to see you again."

She blushes, looking down, before meeting his eyes again. "Okay."

Tom's face nearly cracks with a smile, before he turns around and clicks his tongue, urging his horse forward.

(Y/N) watches him retreat to his friends, and then turns her own horse in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Bucky," She coos, patting his neck. "Let's go home."

She kicks him, and he breaks into a canter

(Y/N) doesn't stop smiling the whole way back to the remote cabin, and her horse doesn't stop running.


	2. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I realized that I didn't put any notes on the first chapter, so here's my first greeting to all of you!
> 
> I've been working on this story for months now, and I'm really proud of what it's become. So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> One thing that I do want to mention is that this story will have very graphic scenes where the reader suffers abuse at the hands of her parents. So because of this, I will be marking where the scenes begin and end so that you can skip over them if that is a trigger for you. But if even the mention of abuse is a trigger then please don't read this!
> 
> On that note there is a graphic scene in this chapter, but as I said I marked where it begins and ends. :)
> 
> Also just to let you know, updates should happen twice weekly on Tuesdays and Fridays, but some chapters may be posted a day later or earlier depending on my schedule. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When (Y/N) gets home, she puts her horse in his pasture and gives him some grain before filling his water. She heads towards the back door that leads into the basement and dusts herself off before entering. Once she's inside, she washes her hands.

She looks at the clock and realizes it's almost time for her mother's afternoon tea.

(Y/N) sets to work boiling the water and getting out the china. She carefully arranges it on a platter.

Slowly, she carries the tea and biscuits up the stairs. She quietly enters her mother's sewing room and sets the platter down. Her mother says nothing to her, so she stays quiet as well, as she turns and leaves the room.

She manages to shut the door quietly, and lets out a small sigh of relief once it's shut.

But when she turns around, her relief turns to panic.

Alistair stands there, with a serious look on his face.

"Where have you been?" He growls.

"I just needed to clear my head. I simply went for a ride in the forest."

*****GRAPHIC SCENE BEGINS HERE*****

He stalks towards her. "Did you see anyone else out there."

She shakes her head. "N-No, sir."

He grabs her arm roughly and throws her against the table by the door.

"Don't fucking lie to me!!" He roars, slamming her head against the table and holding it there.

She whimpers, wriggling under his grasp.

"Who was it, hmm? The police? Did you go to tell them what horrible parents we are? Did you remember to tell them how you deserve every one of our punishments?!"

He yanks her head back by her hair and drags her towards the basement.

He throws her down the stairs, making her cry out as her body rolled down the hard cement stairwell.

(Y/N) lands at the bottom, and feels her ankle twist unnaturally.

She hears him slam the door. She's sobbing by now. She slowly gets to her feet. She stumbles, pain shooting through her leg. She grabs onto the wall and hobbles over to the kitchen counter.

She grabs a rag and cleans the gash he made in her forehead when he slammed her into the table.

She sniffles, trying to control her sobs.

  
*****GRAPHIC SCENE ENDS*****

  
Once she's composed herself, she takes a deep breath and gets back to her chores.  
  
Later that night, she heads up to her room in the attic.

It's a small, dusty room, with only one window in it. Almost all the walls are lined with bookshelves, and theres a small window seat next to the window. There's an old rocking chair in the corner, and her bed in another. A trunk sits at the foot of her bed, containing her most prized possessions and locking with a key she kept around her neck.

(Y/N) shuts the heavy wooden door and hobbles over to her bed.

She opens her nightstand drawer and shuffles through the tubes of ointment and bandages she kept in it. She grabs some ointment and applies it to the gash on her forehead before closing it with the wound closures she had.

She slowly kicks off her shoes, before climbing under the raggedy old quilt that covered it. She snuggles deep into her blanket and pillow, before blowing out the candle on her nightstand, and falling asleep.

The next morning, (Y/N) is up at six as usual. She heads out back to the chicken coop and collects eggs for breakfast.  
  
She sets to work, preparing over easy eggs with sausage and hash browns for her parents. She carefully prepares her father's coffee and her mother's tea before taking it up on a platter.

Her parents wordlessly accept the meal, and she steps away to clean the fireplace.

"(Y/N)." Her mother says suddenly.

(Y/N) stands, and hurries over.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Your father and I are leaving today to go to the seaside for the weekend. And you won't be needed. So you are to stay here, and finish the list of chores we leave you. We will return Monday evening."

"Very well mother. I will be sure to complete all of the assigned tasks."

Her mother gives a wry smile and her father grunts, and (Y/N) excuses herself to go clean the kitchen.

When she gets to the basement, she allows herself to smile.

She helps her mother pack her things, and before she knows it, she's being handed a list, and her parents are getting in a car and leaving.

(Y/N) skips down the staircase to the basement, she plans on getting half of the chores done today, and the other half tomorrow.

But then she looks up at the clock. It's almost 2 pm, around the time that she had met Tom the day before.

(Y/N) sighs, finishing up cleaning the stove before heading outside to the stables.

Bucky happily whinnies, tossing his head.

She laughs. "I know boy, I'm excited too."

She jumps on his back, and kicks him, sending them galloping into the woods.  
  
She swears it's the same spot, the trees arched over her head in the same way she remembered, and the sun came through the leafy branches to illuminate her. She could hear the creek babbling to the west of where she stood.

(Y/N) sighs, and turns her horse around.

"C'mon boy, let's go. Why did I think he would even come?"

"Because he did," A voice says from behind her.

(Y/N) gasps, turning around.

There he was, on his huge black horse, coming towards her.

A huge smile breaks out on her face. "Tom!" Bucky trots over to him, and Tom smiles.

"I thought you forgot." She admits shyly.

He smiles. "I would never forget darling."

(Y/N) laughs.

"So... what would you like to do?" He asks. "I'm sorry I didn't come prepared but really you... you're not like any girl I've ever met."

"Oh..." She says sadly.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that in the best way. And I just want to get to know you better."

She smiles. "Well thanks, and you know, one way you could get to know me is... by eating my dust!!!" She yells the last part before kicking her horse into action and taking off through the forest.

"Hey!! That's not fair!" Tom yells, before sending his horse running after her.

She laughs, looking back as he struggles to catch up. She makes a sharp turn which leads her even deeper into the forest.

"Wait up!!" He yells.

There's a downed log up ahead, and she braces herself, before soaring over it.

She looks back at Tom trailing behind her, and she giggles. Suddenly, her horse comes to a stop, rearing up on his hind legs. She has to grip his neck hard to keep from falling.

"Whoa!!" She yells, and he gets back on all fours. "You have to stop doing that."

Tom rides up next to her.

"Wow," he says, staring forward.

(Y/N) looks at him, and then turns to see what he's gawking at.

She gasps.

There's a beautiful waterfall flowing into a wide part of the river. The water is crystal clear, and the two are mesmerized by it.

"It's beautiful." She says.

Tom looks at her and smiles to himself at her awestruck expression.

He gets off his horse and begins digging through the saddle bag.

"I brought some snacks if you wanna... ya know... have a picnic?"

(Y/N) smiles. "That sounds lovely."

She hops off her horse and dusts off the back of her overalls.

"Go find a spot, I can manage." He says.

She nods before wandering towards the edge of the small lake. There's a tiny little patch of shore on the other side, and she decides to head over.

Tom finds her sitting there, staring at the water with a small smile on her face.

He chuckles, and she looks up at him as a blush dusts her cheeks.

"Alright, so I brought sweet tea, some finger sandwiches, and a bag of barbecue potato chips." He says as he sits down, putting the picnic basket down in between them.

She cocks her head at the last item. "What?"

Tom laughs. "Trust me, you're going to love them."

She smiles.

Tom opens the basket, and her eyes widen. Inside are plates, wine glasses, even a wine opener, along with utensils and such.

He pulls out a plate of finger sandwiches and sets it on the ground between them. Then he pours a glass of sweet tea and hands it to (Y/N).

"So how about we play a game? Well not really a game, but we each think of a question, going back and forth, but we both have to answer it."

She nods. "Okay, you first."

"What's your ideal way to spend the weekend?" He asks.

She sighs, a small smile crossing her lips. "Well, I don't really have weekends if I'm being honest."

He cocks his head. "How so?"

She hesitates for a moment, wondering for a moment if she should tell him the truth.

No, it was too soon.

"Well, I work most of the time."

"Really?! Where do you work?"

She looks at his face.

He's so eager.

So innocent.  
  
"Oh, I just work for my parents. You know, doing odd jobs and such around our property."

"Oh, cool. But you still haven't answered. Let's say you didn't work, what would you do?"

She looks to where the horses are.

"Ride. Ride as far as Bucky could take me."

Tom nods. "Me too."

"Really?"

He nods. "There's just something about the freedom of riding, the thrill of riding towards the unknown, not knowing what to expect."

She smiles. "Okay, my turn. How old are you?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "Really?"

She shrugs. "Hey, I'm just curious!"

"Twenty-one. You?"

"Nineteen."

They continue this for some time, going back and forth, seeing what they had in common, all while practically devouring the bag of barbecue flavored potato chips. She learned that he had three brothers, and he learned she had no siblings. He learned that she loved roses, and hated the smell of lilies, and she learned that he also loved roses, given that they were his mother's favorite flower.

"Okay so here's a deep question." Tom begins.

(Y/N) smiles, and puts her hands on her knees, leaning forward slightly.

"What's your biggest regret?"

Her face falls and she sighs. "Wow."

Tom sees the pain flash in her eyes, and he immediately regrets saying anything.

"No! I mean, if you want you don't have to answer! I'm sorry!"

"Tom," She grabs his hand, trying to calm him. They both look down at their hands, and she pulls away suddenly. "It's okay I'll tell you."

She takes a deep breath. "My aunt, she used to live with my parents and I. She took care of me, hell she practically raised me. My parents were very busy while I was growing up, so she was always there for me when they weren't."

She pauses. 

"But then, when I was fourteen... she got sick. We tried everything, I was at her side 24/7... But she didn't make it."

She looks down at her lap.

"My biggest regret is that I feel as though I didn't tell her how much she meant to me. She was there for me through thick and thin, and just like that, she was gone."

Tom takes (Y/N)'s hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm sure she knew (Y/N). I mean you say she was there for you through thick and thin, but so were you. You didn't leave her side when she was ill, and that says more than a thousand words could've."

She meets his gaze, and smiles, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Suddenly a high pitched howl rips through the air and they both turn towards it.

"Coyotes," Tom says, his voice hard and defensive.

"We should get going." She says, with sadness in her voice.

He nods, and they both begin to pack up the picnic.

They walk along the water, back to the horses. Tom fastens the basket to the back of his saddle.

He turns to look at her.

"I'll escort you back."

(Y/N) shakes her head. "It's okay, I'll be fine."

"But the coyotes-"

"I'll be fine! My house isn't too far from here."

Tom opens his mouth to argue, but nothing comes out.

"Tom, I'll be okay. Besides, Bucky here packs more than a punch." She rubs the horse's neck. "He'll have the coyotes running for their lives."

The Arabian whinnies, tossing his head and pawing at the ground as if to reassure Tom.

Tom laughs, giving in. "Alright, but be careful. And you," He pats Bucky's neck. "Take care of her."

She smiles.

They both mount their horses and turn in opposite directions.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asks, looking back at her.

(Y/N) nods, smiling at him.

Tom chuckles, before kicking his horse and disappearing into the forest.

(Y/N) smiles to herself, before Bucky takes off running through the forest and back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment if you'd like, they're always appreciated. 
> 
> See you next week!


	3. Goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I've had some personal stuff going on recently so I haven't really had the motivation to write and revise (I have the whole story written out but I'm going chapter by chapter with revising).
> 
> So here's the next chapter! This one is gonna be kinda sad, so... sorry!
> 
> The good news is I'm in a good mood so I might post two chapters tonight.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please don't hate me at the end (but feel free to scream in the comments... if you want).

  
Three weeks had gone by, and the secret meetings in the forest were still happening.

Alistair and Hortense had since returned, so Tom and (Y/N) had to find different opportunities to meet at times. Their meetings had become less frequent, and were often cut short.

Tom thought it was because of (Y/N)'s work hours, at least, that's what she had told him. And it was true for the most part, but Tom suspected there was more to it.

And he was right of course, but she'd never admit it.

But over those three weeks, Tom and (Y/N) had discovered that they had chemistry. Neither had admitted it yet since both of them feared rejection. But it was there, and if anyone had witnessed their interactions, they would've agreed.

On this particular summer day, (Y/N) had finished her work early, and she told her parents she was going for a ride to cool herself off. Which was true, and also the reason why she wore a tank top and tight shorts under her overalls instead of her regular t-shirt.

When she got to the small pond, Tom was already there waiting for her.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing swim trunks, and a red Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down.

She dismounts from her horse and walks over to him.

"Still up for a swim?" He asks.

She smiles and begins unbuttoning her overalls as she kicks off her boots. She quickly discards the fabric, and without another word, she's jumping in the water. She smiles as the coldness of it rushes around her, soothing her sore limbs.

She comes up for air and hears another loud splash from behind her.

She turns and see's Tom emerge, his curly hair soaked as he shakes his head, causing water to fly everywhere. She watches as he rubs the water from his face before running his hand through his curly locks.

She laughs, running a hand through her own drenched hair.

Tom looks at her and smirks, before diving underwater.

She squeals and propels herself forwards, trying to reach the shore.

But a hand closes around her ankle and pulls her under.

She turns around underwater, trying to see him, but all the bubbles swirling around them make it hard.

She feels an arm slink around her waist and pull her flush against his body. It's then that she realizes that he's shirtless, and she feels her cheeks heat up.

He pulls her to the surface for air.

They both gasp for air, all while laughing.

Tom rests his forehead against hers, and they look into each other's eyes.

Tom's smile slowly fades as the overwhelming urge to kiss her washes over him.

And so he does.

It's soft at first, his lips barely brushing over hers before he kisses her with more desire.

(Y/N)'s heart is pounding, and she's unsure about what she should do. It was her first kiss and he was this sweet, perfect man. He cared about her and treated her with more care and respect than she thought existed in the world. She was falling hard for him, and she was finally realizing it, and here she was frozen, while he kissed her.

Just as she was about to start moving her lips, he pulls away.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He says, about to pull away from her completely.

She wraps an arm around his neck and cups his cheek with the other hand.

"Shut up." She says, before slamming her lips against his. Tom's eyes widen but he gives in almost immediately.

His arm around her waist holds her a little tighter and the other one finds it's way into her hair.

They start sinking slowly, and Tom kicks upwards, before swimming backward until they're behind the waterfall.

(Y/N) gasps as he pins her to the rocky wall, the kiss becoming hungrier and more desperate.

Tom's lips move down to her neck, pressing kisses and nipping at her soft flesh.

"Stop!" She yells suddenly, her eyes wide as she shoves him back. He looks at her, his face etched with concern.

She stutters out apologies, but he takes her hand, which silences her.

"Hey, it's okay. I got carried away and I shouldn't have gone that far."

(Y/N) nods, looking down at the water under them.

"It's fine. I actually kinda liked it." She says, glancing up at him to see his expression. A small smile crosses his features.

"It's just that if you left any marks on me and my parents saw they'd..."

She trails off, eyes widening as she realizes she's said too much.

"Your parents? You never talk about them." Tom says, his eyebrows furrowing. "What would they do (Y/N)?"

She averts her gaze. "I've said too much, I should go."

She tries to swim away, but he grabs her around the waist.

"Tell me, love. You know you can tell me anything. We're friends remember? Friends take care of each other, they support each other."

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry I just can't tell you."

"(Y/N), if you're in danger you have to tell me."

"No Tom! I don't have to tell you anything!" She yells. "Just let go of me!" Her voice breaks at the end, as she tries to bite back tears.

He hesitates but slowly releases his grip on her. She slips out of his grasp before diving under the water, heading for the shore.

She emerges, climbing onto the bank.

Tom follows her. She wrings out her hair and shirt, before pulling on her overalls.

"So can I see you again tomorrow?" He asks, hesitantly.

She shakes her head. "I don't think we should do this anymore Tom."

He feels sick at her words, a wave of nausea washing over him as he feels the blood rush out of his head.

"W-What?" His voice cracks as his throat suddenly goes dry.

She turns to face him. "You're an actor, and you're getting more and more popular. Pretty soon you're going to be too busy to even think about a silly country girl."

"(Y/N) you're not-"

"And I can't keep sneaking around Tom." She says. "There's a lot you don't know about me, and if you found out, that could change things. And if my parents found out about you..."

She scoffs, averting her gaze. "God I really need to learn to shut up."

She turns to mount her horse but Tom grabs her forearm, turning her to face him.

She feels his fingers dig into a bruise, and she doesn't have time to even try to stifle the whimper that escapes her mouth.

Tom looks down, and his eyes widen at the large dark purple and yellowish bruise. He tries to hold her in place but she yanks her arm away from him, curling into herself.

"(Y/N) what is that?" He asks.

"I have to go." She says, getting onto her horse.

"(Y/N)-"

"Goodbye Thomas." She says, looking at him with tears in her eyes, before sending her horse into a gallop back home.

Tom wastes no time. He jumps on his own horse and races after her.

He can see her in the distance, and he's going at full speed.

"C'mon boy!" He says, encouraging the animal. As if on cue, his horse flies over a downed tree, and picks up speed upon landing.

(Y/N) hears hoofbeats behind her, and she realizes he's following her. She tries to think fast. She quickly turns her horse right, heading through thick brush to try and escape.

She looks back once more before turning back to face forwards, shutting her eyes as the many branches and leaves scratch at her face and arms as her horse crashes through the brush. She eventually comes to a clearing, which she recognizes as the one behind her house.

(Y/N) kicks hard, and they bolt across the field.

She practically jumps off the horse and hurriedly puts him in the stable, before hiding there herself. She climbs up a ladder, into the rafters of the building. From there, she can see into the forest. So she sits there for a while, looking out for him.

And when she sees a small black dot in the distance, racing through the trees, a small part of her is hopeful that he'll find her. But he keeps going, heading farther and farther from her.

She shuts her eyes, leaning her head back against the old wooden window frame as tears roll down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Hope you guys don't hate me TOO much.
> 
> This was actually one of my favorite parts to write. The kiss??? Well, it's probably super cheesy but it's definitely one of the best kisses I've written.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys are ready for the next chapter!


	4. The Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by since (Y/N) and Tom have seen each other and for both of them, it's been hell. However, change is in the air and a royal proclamation may bring new hope for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I had said way back when that this chapter would be posted at the same time as Chapter 3, but that obviously didn't happen so here we are. It's 4:30 am right now and I had a major argument with my parents last night and haven't stopped crying until I started listening to my playlist for this story SO I was inspired to write (also my anger was excellent motivation to work on this lol). ANYWAY enough of me yapping about my horrible life, here's another chapter!!

One week had gone by.

Tom had searched for (Y/N) everywhere but to no avail. He had gone to their meeting spot every day at the same time. But every day, she wasn't there.

Now, he was stuck at the mansion, helping his mentor schedule the biggest party of the year.

It was a formal ball, to be held after the Oscars. All the elite Hollywood stars would be there, so everything had to be perfect. But Tom couldn't focus. How could he? He was worried about (Y/N).

He stood at the window, looking out at the vast forest with tears in his eyes.

_Why did I have to get so pushy? What if she's in danger? What if she needs me but can't get to me? What if-_

Suddenly the doors of his office burst open, and Robert Downey Jr., Tom's mentor as well as the king of Hollywood, rushed in. Tom hurriedly blinked away his tears.

"Hey kid, so I was thinking, instead of holding the ball at some fancy club, why don't we just hold it here? I mean we don't have a big fancy ballroom for nothing."

Tom nods. "Yeah, yeah sounds good."

Robert stops and looks at Tom. _Really_ looks at Tom.

"You alright?"

Tom snaps out of his daze and looks up at his mentor. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Robert raises an eyebrow.

Tom stands. "Really Robert, I'm fine. Why don't we take a walk to look at the ballroom? To plan how we're gonna set up for the party."

Robert nods, sighing in relief when Tom seems a bit more relaxed.

"Yeah okay."

They walk into the ballroom and Tom sighs looking around. The room is huge, and he suddenly gets an idea.

"How many people are on the guest list again?" He asks.

"Ninety, why?" Robert eyes him suspiciously.

"Let's invite _everyone_." Tom says, his eyes bright with hope.

"Everyone as in... every actor, director, and producer in Hollywood? Cause we're already doing that." He asks.

Tom shakes his head. "No! I mean everyone as in every single citizen of Hollywood. Whether they're in the business or just regular people, fans even!"

Robert shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Come on Robert! You know they'll get a kick out of it! And it'll be good publicity." Tom pleads.

Robert looks at Tom, the way his eyes were shining with hope causes him to give in. "Okay fine."

Tom beams with joy.

The King rolls his eyes. "Come on now, we have a lot more to prepare."

* * *

  
It was an average day for (Y/N). But the past week had been hell. She used to go about her day, powering through the chores and enduring the abuse, all because she knew that she would be seeing Tom that day.

But now, she had nothing to look forward to.

Today, she was thankful that she had to go into town to buy groceries at the farmer's market, at least it would give her some distraction from her pain.

She grabbed a couple of reusable bags, slinging them over her body, before heading outside to the stables.

She grabbed her horse's bridle, and put it on him, before jumping on and riding off.

(Y/N) arrives in town ten minutes later. She rides into the square and dismounts her horse before tying him to a post. She pats him before walking towards where the farmer's market is set up.

She walks down the row of multiple stands, heading to her favorite fruit stand.

The older woman running the stand smiles warmly at her. "Good Morning (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) smiles back. "Good morning Mrs. Johnson. How are you today?"

"I'm well and you?"

(Y/N) puts on her faux smile. "I'm doing pretty good."

 _Lies_. A voice in her mind screams.

(Y/N) begins examining some apricots, and places a few in one of her bags.

Once she's done, she hands the bag to Mrs. Johnson so she can weigh it. Once she pays, she takes the bag and thanks her, before walking through the market in search of the items.

She's in the middle of paying for some cheese when the sound of a trumpet rings out across the square.

The whole marketplace falls silent, as an official looking man stands on a balcony of one of the buildings.

"Attention! I have an announcement regarding the royalty of Hollywood."

An excited murmur runs through the crowd.

"Two weeks from today, there will be a grand ball that will take place after the Academy Awards. This year, rather than having it be a private event that is open only to those who are elite members of Hollywoodian society, we will be hosting all members of the public."

The whole square erupts in excited mumbles and a few cheers.

"And let it be known, that at this ball, the prince will choose a bride."

The crowd gasped in excitement.

(Y/N) absentmindedly handed the shop owner her money, and puts the rest of the groceries into her bag.

The only thing on her mind was Tom.

She would get to see him again.

She wasn't sure if she really wanted to, after all, she was the one who pushed him away. But she missed him. And she wanted to see him again, even if just for one night, one last night.

A smile spread across her face, and she hurried over to Bucky.

"C'mon boy, let's go home."

They raced off through the forest, towards her house.


	5. One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this chapter. You guys are gonna hate me cause this one's short, but the next couple of chapters is what you've all been waiting for... the ball!

When (Y/N) got home, she was bubbling with excitement. She raced through the kitchen door, dropping the bag on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs.

She broke the news to her parents in a hurry, trying her best not to sound too excited.

Hortense jumped up, thrilled by the idea of dressing up and getting to act like she's rich.

"You must return to town right away and tell that seamstress to run up one fine ballgown."

"Oh, but what about me?" (Y/N) asks.

Her mother's eyes go wide. "Excuse me?"

"For the ball, I meant to ask if I have your permission to go."

Her mother scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Of course not."

"But, I just want one night out. That's all I'm asking. I do all my chores every day, and I've been very respectful lately."

"That means nothing! You are not leaving this house under any circumstances on the night of the ball, and that's final."

(Y/N) shuts her mouth, and nods, before turning and heading out to the stables and back towards town.

Later that day she's in her room, and an idea pops into her head.

Maybe mother just doesn't want to let me go because she doesn't want to spend money on my dress.

So she hurries over to her wardrobe and shuffles through the old clothes that belonged to her aunt.

Finally, she finds her favorite of all the dresses. It was a forest green color with the half sleeves and a flowy skirt that came down to her knees.

She decides it would be an easy alteration.

Every night until the ball, she worked tirelessly. She cut the neckline and shoulders off and stitched it in order to make it an off shoulder dress. She took in the sides of the dress as well, so that it hugged her frame perfectly.

She searched through her aunt's old jewelry and found some pretty gold stud earrings. She decided that paired with her golden locket, which held a picture of her aunt, it would be the perfect set of accessories.

(Y/N) decided to clean up her boots, and she hoped that they'd be presentable enough to wear.

She then searched through her aunt's old makeup and found a few items that would give her a natural, yet beautiful look.

(Y/N) smiled to herself.

Maybe she would get to see him.

And even if it would be the last time, at least she'd get to say a final goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short little installment. I'm not sure when the next one will be up because I have SO MUCH revising to do before then. Anyway, stay healthy and stay lovely my friends!


End file.
